


I Missed You!

by NekoWhiteStar



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A bit of Gency, A bit shimadacest, Angela supports it, I tried to put Feelings in this....Im bad at that, M/M, Shimadacest, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 10:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15094862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoWhiteStar/pseuds/NekoWhiteStar
Summary: Well well well...What brought them apart, brings them back together.





	I Missed You!

**Author's Note:**

> Please try to remember and understand that im not that good in english tho.  
> So if I write anything in a wrong context, I tried my best.

"What´s wrong Genji?..."  
"!?"  
Genji looked up to Angela.  
She stood a few meters away from him, looking worried and sad while holding her writing board.  
She pressed her board against her chest roughly, her hands are pressed together.  
"You seem very down since awhile....Are you alright? You know you can tell me everything."  
Genji remained silent for a bit, thinking about if it´s true what Angela said....Was he really acting so weird lately?  
"Genji? Im worried!"  
Angela came closer, trying to soothe him.  
"I may not be a therapist but If anything is wrong..You can tell me!"  
"It´s nothing, really. Am I really so weird at moment?"  
Genji looked light confused at her, folding his hands.  
"Well. It´s not that weird...Not at all, Im just worried, since that isn´t usually you."  
"Hm...." Genji looked at the ground.  
"But if it is nothing, it´s all fine. You don´t have to tell me! Maybe you just don´t feel like it toda--" Angela stopped talking as Genji opened his mouth.  
"It´s weird...I feel like everyday...I guess. Nothing is actually different. Just..."  
"Just?"  
"i don´t know. Since when Am I like this?"  
...  
"Well Since you left Overwatch, I couldn´t keep an eye on you. And you seem very happy where you live now. Aren´t you?"  
"I Am!" Genji replied fastly and kind of loud. This wasn´t usually Genji.  
"Then since when are you so downcast? Did something happen while you were away?"  
"no...not that I would know"  
"hm...nothing?...I talked with Zenyatta a few days ago."  
"With Master?...why?"  
"You seem like you don´t tell me as much as I expected."  
"Like?"  
"Like, that you met your brother again!?"  
Angela looked kind of furious at him, but again very worried.  
"*sigh* How I said you don´t have to tell me everything, but at least don´t lie to me and say nothing happend."  
"...Im sorry...It didn´t seemed that important for me to tell you..."  
"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"  
Genji twitched back, looking shocked and scared for a second. Angela would never yell at him...She must be very angry.  
"I-Im..."  
"HE TRIED TO KILL YOU! I WORKED MUCH TO KEEP YOU ALIVE! YOUR OWN BROTHER TRIED TO KILL YOU AND YOU SAY NOW AFTER MEETING HIM AGAIN IT´S NOTHING?!"  
Angela is right...it´s actually a big deal.  
But it´s his brother. Could he hate him for that?  
Sure, he tried to kill him. But He´s still alive!  
And he forgave him.  
"Genji....Please talk to me...Im so worried...You make me feel like I did something wrong...That I don´t deserve to worry about you--"  
"NO! That´s not it...Angela. Im so sorry that I made you worry so much. I really didn´t meant to. I thought if I tell you...You would be mad or more worried about me. And I don´t like that look on you."  
"Genji..."  
Angela took Genji´s hands, pressed them together and placed her head on them.  
"Im sorry for yelling at you. Im just stressed at moment. Of course im worried at you. I saved your life, I gave you a new life...I kind of feel like a mother saying this. I just want to protect you."  
Genji blushed  
"Y-You don´t have to protect me! really...im fine Angela, I thank you for everything you did for me! I really appreciate that. But since I left Overwatch I try to choose my own way."  
"I know, I know...I should stop being such a Mom for everyone."  
"That´s not what I meant...Just please try to think about yourself aswell. Many are worried about you too..And that since long."  
Angela wiped away a few tears, she looked up looking in Genji´s face. "I know...I give my best to change that!"  
Genji gave Angela a kiss on her forehead.  
"Take care Angela!"  
As soon as Angela was back to normal, she told Genji he was done for the examination.  
Genji bowed and left.

 

When Genji left the building he worried about Angela, and also himself.  
He really seemed to have changed since he met his brother again.  
"*Sigh* What should I do now?"  
Genji looked at the sky, should he go back talking with Angela? Should he just go back home and try to relax? Or...  
"No, I can´t..."  
Genji started running for no reason, he wasn´t in hurry or anything else. He just wanted to run away, but from who? from what?  
After a few minutes he stopped.  
"Anija?" He sighted his brother in the distance. What does he do here?  
"Anija, what are you doing here?"  
Hanzo turned around looking at Genji, kind of shocked...Well since the last meeting it´s not so easy to act like nothing ever happend.  
"Could ask you the same!"  
"Well, Angela Ziegler was near from my home and wanted to check me."  
"I see..."  
"You?"  
"Just Travelling, like always."  
"So you really left Hanamura?"  
"...Yes, since then..."  
It started pretty arkward, Hanzo started to keep walking. Genji followed him, he couldn´t just let him leave.  
"So, do you live somewhere specific?"  
"Not really, since I travel a lot I always search for a place to stay for awhile."  
"I see..."  
As they kept walking in silent for a while, Genji tried to talk again.  
"Im glad to see you again..."  
Hanzo didn´t really replied to this besides with a "hm"  
"Anija, do you have time to talk?"  
"About what?"  
"About everything...I just want to talk with you more!"  
"I don´t have anything to talk about with you..."  
Genji stopped walking as Hanzo kept on walking without looking if Genji was still following him.  
"Please brother! Just for a little..."  
Hanzo aswell stopped walking, he turned his head looking at Genji.  
"Please...."  
"*sigh*...fine...but not here!"  
"Arigato!"

 

After some time, Genji found a motel near by where both had time to talk alone with no one listening.  
"Thanks again that your willing to talk with me, im very glad."  
"hm..."  
Hanzo was putting down his bag next to the bed.  
"So...? What now?"  
"You seem mad at me?"  
"Im not..."  
"Then why are you rushing so much?"  
"Im not--- *sigh* You don´t make it easy for me Genji..."  
"Like how?"  
"I thought you were dead, and after so many years you come back and now you talk like nothing ever happend."  
"Will you please ever forget about what happend?"  
"You say that so easy..."  
"Because I forgot about it, I told you I forgive you. And when I say that, I mean it."  
"How Am I able to forget that I tried to kill my own brother?"  
"You regret it, don´t you?"  
"Of course..."  
"Then forget about it! If Im able to forget it, then you can too."  
"Everything you say sounds so easy..."  
"I was the one who got stabbed, I actually should hate you...But I don´t. I forgive you, you know why?"  
"You always forgave very easy..."  
"I know, but I do this time because your my brother, you were always there for me since I was born. Because you are important to me, I can´t just hate you. You are my family after all."  
"..."  
Genji stepped in front of his brother, he hugged him.  
Genji was expecting Hanzo to push him away. He didn´t, he did nothing. Hanzo just pressed his head into Genji´s chest. like he would start crying.  
It was very suprising seeing his brother in this mood. The last Time Genji saw his brother like this was when their father passed away.  
Or did he cry when he did this to him?  
"Watashi wa anata o aishite iru!"  
Genji kissed Hanzo´s forehead. Without letting him go.  
He didn´t wanted to let him go...He wanted to stay like this forever if possible.  
It wasn´t strange for both of them. Genji couldn´t even remember if they ever had such a bonding moment.  
"Anija...Can you at least reply something?"  
Hanzo replied with a silent "...no..." while still pressing his head and face into Genji´s chest...Like if he didn´t wanted him to see his face.  
"Can you look at me?"  
"...no..."  
Genji chuckled.  
"I wish we could stay like this forever..."  
"..."  
"I missed you a lot...I thought about you every day. Everyday I was thinking about what you do right now, where you were...If you are alright."  
"Me too...." Hanzo replied.  
"!?"  
"I wished everyday that your gonna come back to me...I wished everyday it never happend. Trust me, I tried to forget it many times...I couldn´t! It hurted to much. Visiting Hanamura after this, everytime on the same day. Sometimes I...."  
"Anija..."  
"I wished I would just die..."  
Genji pushed Hanzo a bit away from him, grabbing his arms.  
"Please don´t say something like this!"  
Genji saw Hanzo´s eyes reddish, he wasn´t really crying...This was just to much for both of them. Was it a mistake from Genji to talk with him? No...Not even a little.  
"I dont´like it when someone has a death wish...especially coming from you...trust me...It hurts me more than yourself if you say things like that. I don´t want you to get hurt."  
Genji pressed Hanzo again against him.  
"I will protect you! With everything I have! I dont´let anyone hurt you!"  
"Genji...stop that...I don´t need to be protected by anyone..."  
"Do you say that because I am the younger brother? You never liked it when I wanted to protect you since we where younger."  
"Because that is my job...It is my job to protect my younger brother...and even with that I failed...I was the one who--"  
"It´s enough! Im here now and that is all what matters right? You wanted me to come back...here I am, and still you talk like im dead..."  
Genji raised his hand up to Hanzo, until Hanzo willed to hold his hand.  
"See? im right here. And I won´t leave anytime soon!"  
Hanzo just replied with a little smile.  
"Enough talk? you seem in hurry?" Genji giggled.  
"...shut up..." Hanzo didn´t meant that in a rude way. Just that he knew Genji was playing with him.  
"I would love to do something with you again someday!"  
"...me too..."

 

"Sooooooo~ Since it´s almost getting dark."  
"It´s afternoon..."  
"Can we just stay here for tonight?"  
"What do you want to do until night in a motel?"  
...  
"I would like to hear about your life since then."  
"That is my line..."  
Both giggled.


End file.
